Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift - Chronological Origins of Harmony
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: Chronological Origins of Harmony is a 7-part/60-minute OVA series involving the origins of the Mane Six with its masters from MLP Chronicles. The miniseries is by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal, Bushiroad and Hasbro Studios and it releases on AT-X in Japan from January to March of 2013, as well as worldwide English Subbed Internet release on Bandai Channel and NicoNico Douga, Kaze UK, Crunchyroll and YouTube. English Dubbed Streaming March 29th on Hulu, YouTube, Crackle and Netflix and releasing on DVD and Blu-ray on April 2013 along with the Movie (Including English Language for Worldwide Releases). It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. As Bushiroad got involved in the project, and NI97 decided not to replace the HPCS Mane Six voice cast, The real MLP FiM Japanese Dub cast will voice their classic 1983 counterpart ponies. Episodes The episodes will be released online in prior to the Japanese release for 3 months. The English Dubbed release releases on Hulu, YouTube, NicoNico and any streaming network (except Crunchyroll) English Dubbed as well as Netflix on March 29th and the collection of OVAS on DVD/Blu-ray releases by Shout! Factory, Universal Home Entertainment and Hasbro Studios as well as international affiliates, such as Televisa Home Entertainment for Mexico and Latin America, Manga Entertainment for United Kingdom, Madman Entertainment for Australia and Aniplex for Japan, in association with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Home Entertainment on April 2, 2013. The Series director Yoshiaki Okumura will collaborate with 3 anime directors for each episode and serves as unit OVA director. Direct-To-Video OAD Movie: Nobility and Courage - The Human and Dragon Ballad The movie has been confirmed and in production to be released in March 22nd in Japan and North America (both English Dubbed and English Subbed) by online streaming and DVD/Blu-ray, and releasing on DVD/Blu-ray in the OVA Collection by Shout! Factory and Universal Home Entertainment on April 2nd. The movie will be focused on Aaron and Spike trying to defeat someone who sended their six minions to assasinate the Mane Six, known as KageOh, the Shadow King. Cast Music Same music composed by Yasuharu Takanashi and Taku Takahashi and produced by William Anderson and Daniel Ingram with production by DHX Media Vancouver, Geneon Universal and Aniplex. Opening Themes File:Last Exile - Fam, the Silver Wing OP Full|Episode of Magic Opening - Buddy by Maaya Sakamoto (Twilight's Seiyuu, From Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing) File:Life Goes On - Junko Takeuchi Lyrics|Episode of Honesty Opening - Life Goes On by Junko Takeuchi (Pony Applejack's Seiyuu, From Naruto Shippuden Kizuna Drive, Naruto Shonen Hen and MLP Chronicles Japanese Dub) File:Deadman WonderBand Feat. Ganta One reason -Ganta Mix-|Episode of Loyalty Opening - One Reason Mix by Deadman Wonderband and Romi Park (Pony Rainbow Dash's Seiyuu, From Deadman Wonderland) File:Yui Horie Sweet Sugar Nightmare Full|Episode of Laughter Opening - Sweet Sugar Nightmare by Yui Horie (Pinkie Pie's Seiyuu, From Monstory/Bakemonogatari) File:Aya Hirano - MonStAR|Episode of Generosity Opening - MonStAR by Aya Hirano (Rarity's Seiyuu) File:Medaka box Ending FULL Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette|Episode of Kindness Opening - Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette by Aki Toyosaki (Fluttershy's Seiyuu, from Medaka Box) Ending Themes File:Sonic Boom (full version) - Tsubasa Shunraiki OAD OP theme|Episode of Magic Ending - Sonic Boom by Maaya Sakamoto (Twilight's Seiyuu, From Tsubasa Shunraiki) File:柿原徹也Kakihara Tetsuya(Date Masamune) - リターン乱世独眼竜(original version)|Episode of Honesty Ending - Return Ranse Dokuganryu ~The Return of the Holy War in Dokuganryu~ by Tetsuya Kakihara as Date Masamune (From Sengoku Paradise Kiwami) File:Noriaki Sugiyama - Kogane no Hikari|Episode of Loyalty Ending - Kogane no Hikari by Noriaki Sugiyama (Human Rainbow Blitz's Seiyuu, From Fate/stay night) File:Yui Horie - Vanilla Salt OFFICIAL PV|Episode of Laughter Ending - Vanilla Salt by Yui Horie (Pinkie Pie's Seiyuu, From Toradora!) File:Fairy Tail OVA Ending 1 Subs CC|Episode of Generosity Ending - Nichijou Sanka ~This Place~ by Aya Hirano as Lucy Heartfilia (Rarity's Seiyuu, From Fairy Tail) File:Kimi ni Arigato - Aki Toyosaki|Episode of Kindness Ending - Kimi ni Arigato by Aki Toyosaki (Fluttershy's Seiyuu) File:Kuroko no basket - can do|OAD Movie Ending - Can Do by Granrodeo (From Kuroko's Basketball) Gallery HPCSOVALogoSet2.png|Episode of Magic Logo HPCSOVALogoSet3.png|Episode of Honesty Logo HPCSOVALogoSet4.png|Episode of Loyalty Logo HPCSOVALogoSet5.png|Episode of Laughter Logo HPCSOVALogoSet6.png|Episode of Generosity Logo HPCSOVALogoSet7.png|Episode of Kindness Logo 3 Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:OVA Series Category:Anime Series Category:Animated